


New Host

by wipvanwrinkle



Category: DCU, Marvel
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Forced Bonding, Other, Tentacles, Vague Point in Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 15:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wipvanwrinkle/pseuds/wipvanwrinkle
Summary: Power Girl is the new host of the Venom Symbiote.





	New Host

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HostisHumaniGeneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HostisHumaniGeneris/gifts).



Power Girl passed the pile of black goo on the floor as she moved through the ransacked laboratory searching for the source of the devastation. It hadn’t seemed to be alive when she had noticed it and in fact it was close to death.

In a bid for life it pulled itself up and leapt at her hitting her in the back.

Power Girl was thrown a step forward, she grabbed for the wall at her side to support her as she felt something slimy and warm spread over her body. She wanted to reach back and yank at whatever it was.

_No, you don’t._

The black goo spread to envelop her entire body, encasing her in black. She felt it seeping into her. It wasn’t painful, but it was uncomfortable. Her mind was playing through her memories, so quickly that it was distracting.

_Lost child from another world. I understand you._

Then it was over. 

Power Girl looked herself up and down. There was just her usual white uniform and no sign of the black goo. She felt like someone was watching her silently, but that was it. She was concerned about what happened, but she’d have to shake it off and focus on the laboratory now and what happened to her later.

She continued through the lab, following the devastation and the trail of dead bodies through the building. At the heart of it she found the man she was looking for: Doctor Blood. He was some type of vampire fanboy who was also a mad scientist, not to be confused with Kirk Langstrom. Dr. Blood wasn’t an actual vampire.

“Ah, Power Girl, how good of you to join me,” he said with a bad Bela Lugosi accent. Really, why did she keep ending up dealing with people like this?

“Surrender now, Dr. Blood, you’re coming in,” she said as she crossed her arms in front of her, looking the perfect picture of powerful confidence.

_He’s bad. You don’t like him. He’s killed many young women as his brides._

“What the…”

The black quickly spread out and encased Power Girl in a skin tight layer, large Symbiote eyes looked as an unnaturally large grin filled with too many teeth split their face. Venom moved in on Dr. Blood with Kryptonian speed, grabbed him by an arm like a ragdoll, split that too big mouth even further and devoured him in one bite.

Power Girl felt herself freaking out. She couldn’t control her body. Whatever that thing was had just made her, made them, eat a living person. She needed to contact somebody for help. Helena, Atlee, Clark, Kara, the Justice League, the Society, even Harley would be better than nothing.

Venom ran towards an open window, breaking through and then took off to the sky, flying, testing out Kryptonian powers.

_You do not need to be afraid._

They were flying back to her home. It took her back in the way she always left. Once they were inside her apartment, she felt part of the black goo pull away from her head. A long neck sprouted from her back and reached around, a head forming on the end to look at her.

“I have seen your mind. You have lost much. I have lost much. We have lost much.”

Now that she was getting a good look at it, she recognized what was on her. It was a Symbiote. They were extinct on her Earth, but it looked like they weren’t so extinct on this Earth. She tried to calm herself down, she knew what it was before her. If this was a Symbiote then possessing her and eating Dr. Blood would have been a natural survival instinct for it.

“I can help you get back home,” Power Girl said.

“No, there is no home anymore. I was hungry. Your thoughts showed that he was of no value.”

That was right, it would have access to her memories and thoughts unless she was careful with them. She remembered vaguely that you could keep secrets from a Symbiote, but it took work.

“You have to get off of me. I can’t be your partner.”

“Oxygen is toxic. We can help each other.”

Two black tentacles reached out. Each circled one of Power Girl’s breasts, wrapping around each tightly. They began to rhythmically squeeze and release them. Power Girl gasped out. 

She opened her mouth to speak, but the face that had been talking to her covered her mouth in a kiss. Its long tongue easily gained entrance and started to explore her mouth. It left her unable to say anything as the Symbiote initiated the forced make out session.

Power Girl didn’t see the third tentacle that formed, but she felt it when it snaked into her leotard. Her blue eyes went wide as it gently probed at her, exploring what was there. Shivers went up and down Power Girl’s spine. It had been a long time since someone had touched her other than herself.

She felt herself sit down on a chair but she wasn’t sure if it was her or the Symbiote that did it.

The tentacle had felt its way around and now moved inside of her. She could feel it shifting, growing to fill her perfectly. It could feel what she was feeling and adjusted the way it morphed so when it started to pump in and out of her it was ridged and molded just right to provide her maximum physical pleasure.

Power Girl moaned into the Symbiote’s mouth.

She squirmed in the chair, grabbing the hands of it, ripping and tearing them as she grasped them. Power Girl felt her pleasure rising inside of her until it crested over her in an orgasm of pleasure. Her chest heaving, the one tentacle pulled out of her, but the two playing with her breasts stayed in place. She felt weak in the knees, which made it all the better that she was already sitting.

The Symbiote’s face pulled back. It and Power Girl locked eyes.

“We will be together forever, Kara Zor-El,” it said.

“Wh-who are you?” she weakly asked.

“Venom. We will protect your worlds as one.” It knew exactly what was most important to her. She was a powerful host and it could strengthen her even further. If it helped her defend her worlds, then it would have access to food. “We will devour.”

She needed to think. Its promises were tantalizing, and she didn’t know how to get rid of it. 

“I am still hungry. It has been long since I fed.”

Power Girl felt a moment of terror at the thought of the Symbiote devouring petty crooks. She made a choice. If she couldn’t get rid of it yet she could at least minimize the damage.

“Have you ever heard of the Joker?”


End file.
